1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a touch screen, and a screen content sharing method between the electronic device and an external display device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional arts, when using tablet computer or touch phone, users may perform bidirectional communication with tablet computer or touch phone by inputting with touch screen and observing changes on touch screen of tablet computer or smart phone with touch panel with their own eyes. In other words, touch actions on tablet computer or smart phone with touch panel is served as input for human-computer interaction, and screen of tablet computer or a touch panel of a smart phone is served as output for human-computer interaction.
When a user intends to playback photos, videos, any format of files, applications or web pages stored on the smart phone with touch panel or the tablet computer, in conventional arts, projecting on a large screen to share said files with the others can be done by utilizing wireless communication technologies. In this case, user of smart phone or tablet computer may input data or instructions by using touch actions (i.e. user placing fingers on touch screen as to input) of smart phone or tablet computer, while having eyes focused at both a position where finger clicks and an external display device (which is an output for touch phone or tablet computer). That is, user must have eyes stared at feedbacks from external display device to confirm whether content on smart phone or tablet computer is correctly projected to big screen of external display device.
This is because that design of operating system in either smart phone or tablet computer does not generate any cursor corresponding to a finger contacting point on screen when touch screen is touched by users' finger, which means that, in most cases, it rely on human eyes to observe movements and position on big screen which are corresponding to movements and clicking of fingers on touch screen. Accordingly, before projection mode is activated by user, finger's movements or most of operating actions on smart phone or tablet computer are not displayed on projected television screen. Therefore, it is foreseeable that user's sight must go back forth between smart phone or tablet computer, which is inconvenience in use.